


Travels

by RaymondShaw



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondShaw/pseuds/RaymondShaw
Summary: A short drabble, featuring Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi in the very early stages of their Master-Padawan journey...





	Travels

Anakin Skywalker is shaking.

He sits in the copilot's jump seat next to Obi-Wan as the newly-knighted Master commands the space craft adeptly, but cautiously.

He is _freezing._ But, although he is sure his numb and bluing fingers will drop off at any moment - though his feet must surely be turning to ice blocks inside his stiffly new nerfhide boots - he will _not_ utter the slightest protest.

A Jedi does not concern himself with worldly comfort. Complaint is not the Jedi way.

Besides...Obi-Wan wouldn't approve.

Without turning to look at the boy, the Jedi in question shrugs out of his warm, thick over-robe and hands it over. "Put this on. Space is very cold...when compared to Tatooine."

Grudgingly grateful, Anakin is nevertheless dismayed that his 'weakness' has been noticed. Force knows Obi-Wan, at times impassive to the point of being implacable, doesn't suffer from the same chill...

And then the Padawan notices the slight tremor in the young Knight's shoulders, watches him rub his hands together briskly... A sudden realization dawns.

"Thank you," Anakin says. He has never meant the words more sincerely.

Only a short nod and a quirk of a smile serve as Obi-Wan's response.

But in that smile is infinite understanding.

Anakin answers it with a dazzling - knowing - grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who viewed and left kudos on my humble efforts...please, don't hesitate to leave a review/comment as well!
> 
> I like to know what people think of my work - and criticism (as long as it's constructive) is welcome!
> 
> -Raymond Shaw


End file.
